backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Einstein
Einstein (often known as "Einie") is, in the Back to the Future movies, Doc Brown's pet sheepdog in 1985, and later pet to the Brown family. His age is unknown, although he is fully grown and is most likely "middle age" for a dog. He is the latest of many pet dogs named after famous scientists, in this case Albert Einstein. It is therefore quite fitting that he becomes the world's first time traveller. Einstein is Doc's constant companion, and despite being involved in many of Doc's experiments, Doc does care about his pet deeply (since apart from Marty and Jennifer, Einstein appears to be Doc's only friend) and will not compromise his safety. Doc has built an automatic dog food feeder to make both his and Einstein's lives easier. Einstein is also "friends" with Marty and is usually a cheerful, friendly dog. He only likes canned dog food, and is usually walked twice a day. His exact breed is under debate by fans, common theories suggest Cairn terrier, mongrel or bearded collie. ''Back to the Future Einstein is introduced at the Twin Pines Mall parking lot, where Doc Brown conducts his first time travel experiment. With Doc controlling the DeLorean time machine via remote, Einstein sitting inside it and Marty filming, Einstein successfully blasts forward in time by one minute, leaving at 1.20am and arriving at 1.22am on October 26, 1985. Einstein, being a dog, is "completely unaware that anything happened" and happily goes back into Doc's truck, unharmed. Minutes later, Einstein warns Doc that the Libyan terrorists (whom he obtained plutonium to power the time machine from) have arrived at the Mall. As the terrorists murder Doc and chase Marty around the parking lot (until he disappears back to 1955), Einstein stays in the truck, probably scared of the gunfire. When in the past, Marty is able to warn the younger Doc in 1955 of his fate in 1985, and when 1985 rolls around again Doc wears a bulletproof vest. Thus he survives the terrorists and after dropping Marty back home, Doc takes Einstein with him into the future. What happens when they are there is partly unknown, but Einstein is left in a suspended animation kennel when Doc heads back to 1985 to pick up Marty (and Jennifer, who happens to be there) to bring them to 2015. Back to the Future Part II Doc retrieves Einstein from the kennels (this line was in fact written to explain why Doc took Einstein with him to 2015 in Part I, but not bring him back to 1985 at the end of the film). Einstein stays with Doc and Marty for the remainder of their time in 2015, and tracks down Jennifer, who has been taken to her future home by the police. Doc still has Jennifer's purse, which Einstien uses to get her scent. Mission accomplished, the four head back to 1985, only to find out it is in fact 1985-A - an alternate reality where Biff Tannen is rich, powerful and Marty's stepfather. This is due to Biff's 2015 self stealing the time machine and giving his 1955 self a sports almanac with the race results in. In this reality Doc-A was sent to a mental institution in 1983-A, and it is unknown what happened to the alternate Einstein. His basket is shown in the remains of Doc-A's lab, so it is proven that an alternative Einstein did exist at some point in this reality. Einstein (from the unaltered timeline) is left behind when Doc and Marty head back to 1955 to correct history. When the timeline is reverted back to normal, it changes around Einstein, although he would probably be unaware of this. Back to the Future Part III Doc ends up in 1885, trapped. In a letter to Marty, in 1955 (also trapped), he asks his friend to give Einstein a good home once he returns to 1985. Marty heads back to 1885 to save Doc from a certain death instead of going back to 1985. At the end of the movie, Doc (who has spent the past 10 years in the late 19th Century) returns to 1985 with his wife Clara and sons Jules and Verne. They pick up Einstein from Doc's lab and he becomes the family pet. Although it has been 10 years since Doc saw Einstein, it has only been about 10 hours since Einstein last saw Doc. Einstein is with the family right at the end when they depart in the time machine for times unknown. Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' Einstein was a main character in the animated series. He underwent a bit of a transformation, with the cartoon version not looking that much the film version. Einstein was also a lot smarter and would help Doc with his inventions, due to him being slightly anthropomorphic. The opening credits to Season 1 show that Einstein can drive the steam train time machine by himself. He usually wore a stopwatch around his neck, as he did in the first film. The canonicity of the animated series as an extension of the films' storyline is unclear. Category:Back to the Future characters Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional time travelers Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional sidekicks